Pretty Cure: Sky Stars
by SonicRainboomsXD
Summary: When Suimasu and his gang of Shibuki attack Earth in order to spread hatred and fear all over, there's only one team who can save the day. Pretty Cure Sky Stars! Join Cure Solar, Cure Phoenix and Ripple, a Fairy from the Garden of Air in this fan-made series full of friendship, fun and fierce fighting! An episode released every week!
1. Episode One: A Hero is Born!

_Hi, I'm Suki and __**this**__ is the story of how my life COMPLETELY changed!_

Suki walked past a photograph in an orange frame. _**That's**__ my older brother. He can be very annoying at times but he has a kind personality._ She walked down the stairs and smiled. _And those are my parents, they are always there for me._ She soon felt a rubbing against her leg, "Oh how could I forget YOU!?", she picked the animal up. _Oh and __**THIS**__ is my kawaii little cat, Luca! He's so sweet!_.

_Today is a Saturday and __**I**__ am going out with my frien-_

"HEY! HEY!", a girl came bursting though the front door, "How are you doing Suki? Ready for some fun!?". _And THIS is one of my friends; Ginger. She is a very cheerful girl with a big heart. Sometimes she can be kinda shy BUT at other times she's the complete opposite._ "You know it, Ginge!", she posed her fingers into the peace sign and grabbed Ginger by the arm. "Let's A Go! Bye everyone!", and with that, they were out the door.

The two girls stood by the bus stop. "So, where should we go today? Huh? The amusement park, The Shopping Centre-" _Oh yeah, I guess I'd better introduce myself. My name's Suki. Suki Naomi and I'm a student at Akifumi Middle School! I have short, brown hair and my eyes are-_ "EARTH TO SUKI!", Suki squealed and leapt back as Ginger's face miraculously appeared right in front of her eyes. "Don't...Sneak...Up on me like that!", Ginger rolled her eyes, "Sneak? I'VE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME! And I was wondering-", she stopped and grabbed a plastic sound tube from her bag and yelled, "WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO TODAY!?". Suki leapt back again, this time, tripping over a line of plants and bumping into someone. She rubbed her head, "S-Sorry! I didn't expect anyone to be there!", Suki got up and gave the girl a hand, "Oh hi, Chinatsu-senpai?". The girl smiled, "Yeah? Oh hi Naomi-san, Ginger-sama!", Suki looked down at a pad on the ground, picking it up, she gasped. "WOAH! Did you draw this?! That's amazing!", she looked at the drawing on the piece of paper, "Isn't that our Principal?". She nodded, "It's just a birthday present for her. Thought I'd surprise her.", she smiled. "It'll be a pretty awesome surprise!", Suki said. "UM! HELLLLLLO!", Ginger waved her hand infront of Suki's face, "Our bus is here. Though I still have **no** clue where we're going!", Suki turned around. "ARENAI! YOU'RE RIGHT!", she looked at the girl, "Sorry! I've gotta get going!", she grabbed Ginger by the arm and they ran onto the bus.

Chinatsu smiled, "Well, she was something."

...

Pretty Cure Sky Stars Episode 1!

The Bright Light of The Future! A New Hero is Born!

...

Ginger stared at Suki. "So", she started, "Where **are** we going?". Suki looked determined, "It doesn't matter as long as we have fun!", she smiled, "We'll find something! Trust me!", Ginger smirked, "I've already tried that.", Suki raised an eyebrow, "Don't even joke", she giggled. Suddenly, an idea popped into Suki's head. "**I've got it**!" She raised an arm, then quickly put it back down again, remembering she was on a public bus. "I remember reading on a poster that there's a water display being held near the fountain at the park, a pretty exciting one at that!". Ginger's eyes twinkled with glee, "There we go! My Suki coming up with an idea that I just know will be awesome!", Suki grinned and the two friends soon got off the bus. "We're here!", Ginger twirled around in delight, "Time for some awesome sauce to begin!", Suki giggled and grabbed her hand, "Y'know what awesome sauce calls for!". The two high-fived, "Ice Cream!".

...

Suki licked her Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream and sighed. "It's too damn hot! Sometimes I wish **we** could just jump into that fountain." Ginger nearly choked on her chocolate Ice Cream as an image popped up into her head. "I don't think we'd make very good water display ornaments. Plus, we can't spout water.". The two burst out laughing, "Which reminds me...", Ginger started, "I was wondering why you had a Raspberry Ice Cream today, you'd usually have Mint or something like that.". Even Suki looked confused now, "I dunno. I just had a feeling inside of me like it was just what I had to have.". Ginger started to act like a ghost, "Suki! Oh most powerful Suki! Buy us! BUY us! You NEED to eat us! OMNOMNOM!", Suki stared at her awkwardly, "N-N-Not like that...", Ginger paused, "Ya sure?", "Trust me, they did NOT speak to me!", Suki said.

A little boy with his mother walked past, "Oh look mommy! It's starting!". Suki and Ginger smiled as the water started to dance.

...

Such peaceful, loving human beings. Each with a soul. But even pure people feel hatred and that is what shall make this world turn on it's very existence...

...

"So, I'll see ya later?", Suki waved at her friend who was on the other side of the park, "Yeah, see ya!". Suki walked up toward the fountain. "It sure is pretty..", she whispered. All of a sudden, Suki felt something hard knock her forward into the water, "Ahh!", she cried. She lifted her now-soking-wet head out of the water and coughed. "W-What **WAS** that?", she asked herself. "Are you okay-Ripo?". Suki turned her head and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine.", she opened her eyes and saw a cute little stuffed animal talking to her! He was a light Raspberry colour with a rounded body and ball-like ears. His eyes were silver and he had designs around them, corresponding in colour. "Wait.", she started calmly, "Did... You just, talk to me?". The creature nodded and Suki's eyes twinkled in delight. All of a sudden, she grabbed the stuffed toy and hugged him tightly. "YOU ARE JUST SOO KAWAII~!". The creature squinted his eyes, "Can't... Breathe...", he growled, "LET GO OF ME YOU MORON!", he leapt out of her hands and onto the fountain again, sighing. "Who.. Are you?", Suki asked, the creature grinned, "Well **I** am Ripple! A fairy from the Garden of Air! I am here to protect this world from the-", but he was interrupted by a deep, menacing voice. "May I... Finish that sentence for you?", Ripple lept into the air with fright, "AHHHHH! HE'S HERE!", Suki stared angrily at the shadowy figure, "WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!". The figure walked closer, "My, My. Someone who hasn't heard of me! **I** am Suimasu and I am here to choke everyone on the air of pure hatred. And nothing **you** can do will stop me! Now what was that word you were going to use at the end of your sentence? Oh, that's right; SHIBUKI!". To Suki's surprise, a bunch of deep purple, shadowy figures appeared quickly around her, nearly as fast as the speed of sound. The shadows suddenly all came together and formed a gigantic fountain-like monster. Suimasu cackled. "ATTACK!". Suki gasped, "W-What do I do?!", Ripple ran close to her, "HERE-RIPO~!", he landed in her hand and magically transformed into a rectangular, Iphone styled item. Suki gasped. "Here-Ripo, Henshin, now-Ripo!", "Henshin? How!?", she asked. Ripple stared at her, "You need to place the Sentaku Stick down in this compartment and twist it upwards. NOW-RIPO!". Just as he spoke, a pink item the size of a memory stick appeared beside them. Suki nodded and grabbed it, placing it inside the thin compartment and twisting it like the fariy had told her.

"PRETTY CURE! STRIKING STARBURST!"

Suki waved her hand just above the round sensor on the top of the commune. All of a sudden, it glew a bright blue and Suki was whisked into a warm transformation.

Suki soared through the now colourful, sparkling air, her body sparkling like blue glitter. Both of her hands went to the sides and grabbed some light blue pieces of glitter which had now turned into a light, silky material. She pulled it around her and it magically popped into a light blue dress. Suki grabbed more of the dust and rubbed her fingers around her sleeves, upperbody and skirt, added extra detail and black lining. A Light purple collar also appear around her neck. Suki flew around and tapped her legs, making tall stockings

That matched the colour rise up her. She clicked her feet together and a pair of boots joined the outfit. Suki clenched her fists and punched them deep into the glittery air, making black, fingerless gloves wrap around her wrists. With her newly detailed hands, Suki put her fingers through her hair and the silky dust flung past it, cutting it short and adding side fringes. Her hair also now had a Dark Blue Streak going down the centre. Her eyes also matched, turning themselves to a light blue. Ripple bounced down beside her and fell carefully into a new white and pink pouch which attached itself to Suki's belt.

Suki landed on her feet and clapped both of her hands to the right. "Striking with the Power of the Skies...", she flung her left arm around in a giant circle before stopping it in an epic pose with her arm just underneath her face. "CURE SOLAR!".

Solar slowly got out of her pose and stared at her hands. "Woah...", she whispered, "This is... AWESOME!". Ripple gasped, "BEHIND YOU-RIPO!". Solar turned and leapt out of the way.

"SHIBUKI! What are you doing just standing there? ATTACK!". The monster chased Solar. "GAH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP THIS THING?!", she turned around and just started kicking it. "TAKE **THAT** AND **THAT**!", Solar was going to kick again but all of a sudden the Shibuki grabbed her with a giant tentacle. "Haha! **Crush** that impudent little fool! Let her pay for trying to mess with me!". Solar gasped, "C...Can't breathe...". "HANG IN THERE-RIPO!", Suimasu started to cackle, "This is simple! If things keep going **this** way then the universe will surely be ours to take and we shall suffocate everyone with pure hate and fear!", Solar growled and clenched her fists. "No...", Suimasu stared at her with a confused look, "No... YOU SHALL **NOT** HURT ANYONE! NOT AT ALLL! HEYAH!", Solar managed to set herself free from the grasp of the monster and started to kick him endlessly. "SHIBUKI!", the monster growled and smacked Solar to the ground. She got up to her feet, "Quick! Use the power of lightning to repel it!-Ripo!", Solar stared down at the pouch, "Wait, What? HOW!?", Ripple leapt out of the pouch, "Hold down the sensor and place your fingers on the Lightning Bolt on your right glove-Ripo!". Solar nodded and did exactly what she was told.

Suddenly, the blue bolt on her glove started to glow brightly and Solar raised her arm upward. "With the Courage inside my heart and the Will of Love! Bring down the lightning from the skies above!", Lightning struck down onto Solar's lightning bolt and made her glow. "SOLAR WONDER... WIND.. STRIKE!", Solar's arm pointed forward and a large strike of blue and black struck through the Shibuki, making it disintegrate. Suimasu growled, "I'll be back, Little girl.", and with that, he vanished and everything was back to normal.

"Did that... Really just happen?"

...

Next Time:

Suki: "So, Ripple, explain to me, **what on earth happened yesterday!**"

Ripple: "Something very magical-Ripo!"

Suki: "Enough with the jokes, this is SERIOUS!

Ripple: "Calm down-Ripo! You'll frighten the Shibuki-Ripo!"

...

Suki and Ripple: "SHIBUKI!?"

NEXT TIME ON PRETTY CURE: SKY STARS!

'An Explanation Please! With a helping of Shibuki Cake!'

Suki: You know, I actually think I could get used to this Ripple!

Ripple: Yeah, but you'll have to fight better than before-Ripo!

Suki: Why you little!

...

Oh and about the Middle School thing, that would actually be High School since I live in the UK and all but obviously this is set in Japan... So yeah...

Reference Guide:

Word/Name: Suki

Meaning: Beloved

Word/Name: Naomi

Meaning: Honest, Straight and Beautiful

Word/Name: Hana

Meaning: Flower; Favourite

Word/Name: Chinatsu

Meaning: Thousand and Summer

Word/Name: Suimasu

Meaning: Smoke

Word/Name: Shibuki

Meaning: Shi - Death

Ibuki - Breath

Word/Name: Sentaku

Meaning: Choice

...

Cure Solar, Ripple and Precure Sky Stars (c) Me!

Chinatsu-san(c) Precurefan2013 (On Deviantart)

Ginger (c) XXXGingerthestarXXX (on Deviantart)

Pretty Cure (c) Toei Animation


	2. Episode Two: Explanations? Shibuki Cake!

Suki sat down at her desk and looked up at the ceiling as yesterday's memories came flooding back. ISo yesterday, I was attacked by some gigantic monster and his psychotic leader at the park and it turns out, I can now transform into who I believe is... Cure Solar? Anyway, I've been so busy that I haven't had the time to ask this 'Ripple' for an explanation but I'll get one, just you wait!/I. "UGH! I LOATE Maths! If only it could pop outta existence some how...", Suki sighed. Ripple popped up beside her, "Well it can't-Ripo! And neither can those Shibuki-Ripo!", Suki grinned, now was the bperfect/b time to ask.

...  
Pretty Cure Sky Stars Episode 2!  
An Explanation Please! With a helping of Shibuki Cake!

"About that, I need an explanation! Right here and now!", she pointed at him. The fairy smiled up at her, "Of course! I'd be happy to explain!", Suki sighed, "Finally!". Ripple coughed, "You see-Ripo. I, Ripple, come from another world called The Garden of Air! It was a very peaceful place full of joy and everyday was a new adventure-Ripo! But suddenly, one day Suimasu and his gang of Shibuki came over and tore our world apart! Now there is only about one half of The Garden of Air that still fully stands with light and happiness. The other, is now crushed and the air there is thin and difficult to breathe around-Ripo. Any fairy that was stuck there in the time of the attack has now been turned into a soul of pure hatred and has had it's heart taken away by the Shibuki! If the Shibuki is not stopped, it'll quickly devour any other world until the whole entire universe is just hate and anger, including this world, The Garden of Prisms! Now only Pretty Cure can save our planet and the personas of others with their power-Ripo!". Suki fell silent, "That's terrible and the Shibuki? Where do bthey/b come from?", she asked. Ripple answered with a sore throat, "T-The Shibuki come from another world, The Gasorin Relm!". Suki put her hand up towards her mouth, "The... Gasorin Relm?", Ripple nodded, "That's right! The Shibuki were all created by, you guessed it, Suimasu! Suimasu was originally a normal little fairy like me but he soon came to get bored of the everyday happy life and anger grew inside of his heart, getting larger every second. With his very own will power, Suimasu managed to transform himself into a human, an evil one at that. He vowed to shred the land in eternal hate and he took off to his own world. Using the power in his heart, Suimasu created a bunch of Shibuki and they helped him to make his world just as he had wished. At first, the only reason Suimasu had to invade our world was because of how bored his was, but he soon found out about the Bursts of Life. The Bursts of Life are little seeds that flew out of the Garden of Air once it was attacked and have now landed somewhere in this world! Each seed grows and transforms into something unique and with a very special chant and the touch of a hand, that object can turn back into it's original seed. We need to collect all of the seeds, or else, in Suimasu's possession he will easily kill us all.", Ripple started to sniff, "Sadly... He and his team know the chant and if they find the seeds our world will be nothing left but a... But a... DARK DEEP MESS!", he started to cry. Suki gasped and picked him up, "Don't worry.", she soothed, patting his head, "We'll find them.". Suki stood up and shot her arm into the air, "I shall make sure that bno-one/b crushes our homes!", she grinned. Ripple wiped his tears away, "Arigato.. Suki..". Suki smiled, "That reminds me, why is your name Ripple anyway?", Ripple stared up at her, "Well, it's bmeant/b to be based on my fur colour, Raspberry Ripple. Y'know-Ripo?". An image came into Suki's mind, "EH!? Do you mean that bYOU/b used special powers to try and tell me you were coming by making me want a Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream!?", Ripple rolled his eyes, "How did bthat/b sound anything like bTHAT/b-Ripo?". Suki stared at him, "So.. It was just a coincidence then? Weird...". Ripple smacked his arm against his face, "You're weird-Ripo..."

"Wait, What!?"

"Oh such beautiful little souls. So... How should I say... Peaceful. Sadly, peaceful's not my thing. Luckily, I've got just the thing to make it... Perfection!"

Suki ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Hey mum? What's for dinner? Huh? Mum?", she looked around but didn't see her anywhere. "Upstairs maybe?". She ran back up. "Mum? Dad?", she looked in every room, "Keiichiro? W-Where bis/b everybody?". Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, "I'm sorry, I saw how cheerful you were and thought you may want a fight?", Suki turned around to see Suimasu floating infront of her, "YOU!", she yelled. "Hey, that's no way to treat a friend. Besides, I'm doing you a favour! I thought you may want them, ''out of the way'' while we were fighting. Wouldn't want any, ''Unwanted Visitors'', would we?". Suki clenched her fists, "They'd better be alright! And Friend? BYOU'RE/b THE COMPLETE bOPPOSITE/b OF THAT! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RIPPLE'S HOME LAND!". Ripple spoke up, "Suki! Henshin-Ripo!", Suki nodded.

"PRETTY CURE! STRIKING STARBURST!"  
Just as she spoke, she was whisked into her very own transformation.

"Striking with the Power of the Skies... CURE SOLAR!".

"Oh THIS again! You got lucky last time! SHIBUKI!", he called upon his creation. The Shibuki struck forward and Solar leapt into the air. She started to kick it with her legs. "DadadadadadadadaDA!", she smacked it right in the eye. "ALRIGHT!", she grinned, but it wasn't over yet; The Shibuki grabbed her by the legs and flung her higher into the air making her fly right through the roof and skid across the ground. Suimasu cackled, "Simple!".

"Solar! Are you okay-Ripo!?", Solar got up, "Yeah, never better!", she gasped as she noticed the house and the Shibuki that ran straight through the wall, knocking it down. "No...", she whispered to herself. "This human's putting up a pretty mean fight. Knock her down again, Shibuki!", Solar yelled up at him, "bI won't let you destroy anything else! You've already runied the Garden of Air and now my house! You're gonna pay! I guess you're hungry for violence, so here's your main course!/b", Solar sprinted forward and jumped into the sky. "AHHHHHHH!", she beat up the Shibuki with immense power and leapt backwards onto the ground. "Still hungry? Well how 'bout some dessert?!" Ripple leapt out of the pouch and Solar held down the sensor ontop of his commune, as well as the bolt on her glove. The Lightning bolt glew and lit up the skies as Solar raised up her arm. "With the Courage inside my heart and the Will of Love! Bring down the lightning from the skies above!", Lightning struck down onto Solar's lightning bolt and made her glow. "SOLAR WONDER... WIND.. STRIKE!".

Suimasu growled, "Shibuki! BDon't/b let it phase you!". The Shibuki put his arms forward, "SHIBUKI!". Ripple called out, "It's blocking-Ripo!", Solar gasped, "What!? Ugh!", she clenched her fists and thought harder. Suddenly, the Wind Strike was too much and the Shibuki was blown away. "I did it!", Solar smiled, "Yeah!".

"Damn it...", Suimasu flew away and everything went back to it's ordinary self, including Solar's house.

A shadowy figure behind a tree saw all of what had happened and quickly leapt away.

The minute Suki spotted her brother, she ran over to him and hugged him. "Keiichiro-Oniisan!". Keiichiro gasped at first, "Woah, what's gotten into you?!", he asked with a laugh. Suki smiled, "I'm so happy you're safe", she muttered, "Hmm?". Suki froze, "Oh nothing!", she wondered off and Keiichiro was left, confused.

...  
Next Time!

Suki: I swear Ginger is hiding something from me!

Ripple: I'm sure she's not-Ripo!

Suki: Well, something's up and I'm not sure what! Time for me to check it out!

Ripple: While you're out there, watch out for those Shibuki coming your way-Ripo!

Suki: Not again! And WAIT! Who's that mysterious girl over there? Could it be?

NEXT TIME ON PRETTY CURE SKY STARS!

'Hidden Secrets! A Flame Burning Bright!'

Ripple: You look WAY too suspicious-Ripo

Suki: Like YOU look any better!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Cure Solar, Ripple and Precure: Sky Stars in general (c) ME!  
Ginger (c) GingerTheStar on Deviantart

Pretty Cure (c) Toei Animation


	3. Episode Three: Firey Hidden Secrets

"And so, the periodic... Blah Blah Blah...", Suki's teacher went on and on without even giving her students the chance to write anything in their notepads. When the teacher **finally **stopped chattering on for a minute, Suki was able to look over at her friend, Ginger. For some reason, the girl kept staring at her. Suki turned her head towards her but quickly, Ginger looked away, as if nothing had ever happened. The brunette squinted her eyes and shrugged. If something was up, she would tell her.. right? And if she didn't, she was **determined** to find out!

-  
**Pretty Cure Sky Stars! Episode Three!  
Hidden Secrets! A Flame Burning Bright!**

The school bell rang. **Finally** Suki could find out what was going on! Suki slid over to Ginger's desk and smiled at her. "_Soooo, _Ginger! Is there anything.. **anything, **that you may or may not need to tell me?", she asked, batting her eyelashes and putting her hands together, spreading her arms outward. Her friend stared at her and stared to sweat, "Ugh.. I'm sorry, I have to go and get something out of my bag for the next class!", she grinned. Suki opened her eyes and looked at her schoolbag, "But.. You're bag's right here...", she told her. Ginger blinked and turned a bit red, "**Oh, i-is it? Uhh... I GOTTA GO!**", and with that she ran off. "WAIT!", Suki called after her and stretched her arm out towards the door. She sighed, "What. ...".

-

Lunch. The **perfect** time to ask Ginger! And she would **have **to tell her! Right there and then! Otherwise she'd have to eat her dinner**super quick!  
**  
Suki walked over to her friend and smiled, holding her lunch box in her hand. Waving it, she asked her kindly, "So, Ginge; You wanna eat lunch together? Outside, in the cool, refreshing, **honest** air?", she clenched her teeth together in hope. Ginger lightly smiled at her, "I'm sorry, but I have a club meeting to get to. I'll see ya!". Suki smacked her head as Ginger ran off. What was she to do? Had she done something wrong?

She decided to step outside, maybe it would give her some ideas?

-  
The teenager leaned on the rails outside, looking up at the cloudy sky. _It looks like it's about to rain... Should I go back inside?_ She shook her head and clenched her fists. No. She **had **to **think**. It started to rain. _Perhaps I should just wait 'til tomorrow... Things like this have happened before with previous friends in primary school. One day they don't speak and the next, everything's cool... But will Ginger be the same?- _But she was interrupted from her thoughts. "Hey, what are you doing out here?", a familiar, older voice asked. Suki turned around, "Oh! Chinatsu-Senpai! I was just well...", she sighed, "I just needed time to think...", the older student looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Senpai, have you ever had a time when you feel like one of your friends is hiding something from you?", she smiled at Suki, "Yeah, Why? Did something happen?", she asked. Suki looked at her, "That's just it! I have a feeling that Ginger is keeping a secret from me. A secret that has **me** involved! I mean, she keeps staring at me in class and anytime I try to get it out of her, she gives me back this **great excuse!** It's almost like she's ignoring me.", she told her. The senior smiled, "I'm sure that's not true. Perhaps she just needs time is all. Give her a few days and if she doesn't tell you, then go right out and ask her. I bet you'll be laughing about it in no time! Now I gotta get back, but let me know if there's any improvement! See ya!", she waved. Suki grinned and looked up at the sky, which was now clearing up. "Maybe she's right...", she whispered to herself.

Suki waited **three whole days **for her friend to co-operate, but she got nothing at all. Going by what Chinatsu had said, it was now time to bring out **The Big Guns!** The girl stood in the park, behind a large tree and watched as her friend walked about. Ripple pocked his head out of his Commune Pouch, which was now on Suki's bag and sighed. "You look **really **suspicious-Ripo! What are you even**doing-**Ripo?", Suki stared down at him, "Oh, be quiet, will ya?". Even though she hated to admit it, the cheeky little Furball was right. Plus, she wasn't getting any answers from this. This probably wasn't what Chinatsu had had in mind...

Suddenly, the two heard a squeal and many screams. They jumped out of the way of the tree and looked forward, gasping. A Shibuki had appeared and was now attacking everything in it's path. "SUKI! You know what to do!", Ripple yelled. Suki nodded.

"PRETTY CURE! **STRIKING STARBURST!**"

_Ahhh... So __**this **__is what master Suimasu was talking about... mmmmm..._

-  
"Striking with the Power of the Skies... **Cure Solar!"**

"Hmm, so **you're **the infamous, **Cure Solar... Hmm?**", an unfamiliar voice spoke, slyly. Solar looked around, _Who's __**that?**__ I've never heard __**that**__ voice before!_. Ripple suddenly screamed, "AHHH! IT'S KABEESH! HE'S **MUCH **STRONGER THAN SUIMASU, SOLAR! BE CAREFUL!", he yelled, sweat pouring down his face. "Someone who recognises me, hmm? Well, **get ready to say goodbye!"**. Ripple gasped, "SOLAR! HE'S ABOUT TO ATTACK YOU! **HURRY!**". Solar quickly grabbed Ripple and held down the sensor on his commune. He floated in the air as Solar put her hand onto the lightning bolt on her right glove. The Lightning came down and Solar raised her arm, "With the Courage inside my heart and the Will of Love! Bring down the lightning, from the skies above!", she started to glow, "SOLAR.. WONDER.. WIND **STRIKE!**". Just as Solar attacked, so did Kabeesh, but his attack was far greater and Solar was smashed to the ground. "You call **that **power? **HA!**", Ripple growled, "NO! SOLAR'S POWERS JUST NEED TO DEVELOP, IS ALL!". Kabeesh stepped closer, "And **you **can shut it! Now, if you excuse me, I'll just take your Burst of Life!", but he was stopped by a golden light coming from behind him. "**Not a chance!**". Solar looked up and saw a female silhouette in the light. Her pupils dilated. _Who.. Who __**is **__that?_

-  
Next Time!

Suki: Ripple! Who **is **that?

Ripple: Don't ask me! But she surely doesn't want the Gasorin Relm to get the Bursts of Life!

NEXT TIME ON PRETTY CURE SKY STARS!  
'Who's This? A Shining New Star!?'

Suki: Friend or Foe?

Ripple: I'VE ALREADY SAID I DON'T KNOW-RIPO!

-  
Cure Solar, Ripple and Precure: Sky Stars (c) ME!  
Ginger (c) GingerTheStar on Deviantart  
Chinatsu (c) Precurefan2013 on Deviantart

Pretty Cure (c) Toei Animation


End file.
